pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Dark Neko Kasai
Archivo:Pika mensaje.gif Welcome to my user! o3o Si quieres preguntarme algo, ser mi amigo o simplemente quieres pedirme lo que sea, no dudes más y pincha aquí.Archivo:Pika mensaje.gif Sobre mí Bueno, pues qué decir sobre mí; soy una chica normal, con sus cosas buenas (la mayoría) y sus cosas malas (algunas, pero no muchas). No me cuesta nada hacer amigos, y cojo confianza a los dos o tres días (lo que a veces me da problemas). Soy muy buena persona, pero también muy inocente. Aunque he madurado, aún conservo un poquito de esa inocencia. Pero aunque tenga días malos, lo que más me alegra es pensar en mis hermanitos pequeños. Si digo la verdad, nunca estuve tan feliz como lo estoy ahora. Tuve gente que me hizo sufrir, que me hizo llorar. Antes nunca sonreía, me hundía por nada que me dijeran, he tenido que soportar gente GILIPOLLAS, con todas sus letras. Pero también debo decir que desde que conocí PE, soy feliz :). Por eso digo que todos los momentos que pasé aquí nunca los olvidaré (JOD*R, esto suena a una puta despedida, pero no me voy e_e). Me encantan los fénix, los dragones, el anime y... ¡escribir! :D Porque dibujar... como que no se me da muy bien xDU Ya llevo un año en PE, y he hecho muchísimos amigos, de los que la mayoría son como mi familia número 2. Algunos de mi familia son: mi padre :3, mi madre, mi gran número de hermanos, mis titos, mis primos y mi abuelitoow x33 (para más información, llamen al 666777888 y ganaréis un millón de euros!! :D (?) id un poquito más abajo xD) ¿De dónde viene Bura-Chan? Bura es la forma acortada del nombre japonés de Umbreon, Burakki. Además, se parece bastante a la palabra inglesa burn que significa quemar; a burn se le quita la -n y se le pone una -a (co*o, esto de sustituir letras se parece a mis aburridas clases de Latín en el insti ò_ó). La terminación -chan se le pone como diminutivo cariñoso. Los que me conozcan y sean mis amigos, pueden llamarme como quieran (con los motes que están arriba), menos Burakki-Chan; prefiero que me llamen así los que todavía no me conozcan muy bien xD Rozen Maiden favoritas Archivo:Shinku.jpg Súbeles experiencia x3 link=http://www.tupokemon.com/adopcion/index.php?sumarExperiencia=140771Blaze King te está pidiendo a gritos que le dés un click, o si no te echará un Lanzallamas encima. link=http://www.tupokemon.com/adopcion/index.php?sumarExperiencia=140774Pulsa en mí, o si no lo haces, te controlaré con un Psíquico. link=http://www.tupokemon.com/adopcion/index.php?sumarExperiencia=140776¡Dame un click, por favor! Si no lo haces, me enfadaré contigo y no te llevaré de paseo por el aire. Ya habéis leído las advertencias de mis Pokémon...si no les pulsáis...ya sabéis lo que os puede pasar... Modo en el que estoy hoy... Archivo:Cara llorando de Chimchar.png: Mi brazo bueno... lesionado... Metas *Conseguir las canciones de: Dear You, Melt y Electric angel cantadas por Utaune Nami. (Estado: Conseguido) Archivo:Tick.png *Conseguir ponerles voz a Kasai Eren y Kurai Eren. *Cantar World's End Dancehall con Amai Natsune. Un poco de mi personalidad... Bueno, normalmente soy una chica seria, pero también me río cuando tengo ganas (pero si me da un ataque es casi imposible pararme x3). Soy también bastante extrovertida, pero otras veces también me cuesta abrirme a la gente. Cuando algo le sale mal a alguien o tiene un problema, no dudo en hablar con ella y tratar de buscar una solución. La mayoría de mis amigos dicen que soy una buena amiga, y no dudan en recurrir a mí. Me alegro por eso :) Normalmente, soy bastante pesimista, pero intento alegrarme siempre que puedo. También, en lo que a amigos se refiere, suelo ser muy protectora con ellos, y como alguien se meta, me cago en sus muertos ¡EXPLOTO!, así que cuidado... también, a veces he estado muy alegre y optimista y de repente, me cabreo o me dan ganas de MATAR. También tengo varias "venas" o "modos", por ejemplo: feliz, pijo, cani, triste, fangirl histérica, loca-sádica-psicótica, etc. (doy miedo cuando me pongo en este último modo, según mi hermana, lo reconozco e_e). Y aunque no lo parezca al principio (por mi medio-seriedad), en realidad estoy muuuy loca; pero LOCA perdida xDD. También soy un poquito... bueno bastante bipolar a veces :3 Dejando aparte todo esto, aquí está Bura, para lo que haga falta xD. Galería de Bura xD Aquí (Parada hasta que me salga un puñetero dibujo bien ¬.¬) ¿Sabías que... *... soy Escorpio? *... mis colores favoritos, por orden, son?: *Verde *Azul *Rojo/Naranja *... que Black es mi madre? *... ADORO el chocolate? *... y los espaguetis? *... tengo aracnofobia @_@? *... me encantan Shinku y Suiseiseki de Rozen Maiden? *... hago 1º de bachillerato de Humanidades? *... soy la más vieja (en edad) de PE? *... no pienso dejar PE nunca? *... siempre fui una Archivo:Forever Alone.png? *... hasta que llegué al instituto (qué rara es la vida e_e)? *... estaba sola porque tenía a mucha gente que me puteaba? *... me ENCANTA el tipo fuego? *... y los tipos siniestro y dragón? *... he estado enamorada de tres chicos a lo largo de mi vida? *... y a la tercera fue la vencida? (LOL) *... el fútbol me interesa más bien poco? *... cuando alguien me hace un gran daño emocional, me cuesta bastante superarlo? *... algunas escenas de mis novelas están basadas en sueños que he tenido? *... adoro los gatos? *... y también a Rin y Len (en especial a Len >.<) *... no me gusta NADA el Neru x Len (y aún menos Neru)? *... lo siento por los que sí les gusta D:? *... para mí, el escribir novelas es una vía de escape por si me dan ganas de EXPLOTAR? *... no sé qué más escribir, así que cuando me acuerde de más seguiré? Mis Xiibis ^^ Archivo:Xiibi_I93.jpg <- ¡Soy una guerrera! :33 Archivo:Utau_Bura-Chan_Xiibi.jpg <- Soy Kasai Erena (Fuego Elena, según el traductor x3. Además es el diseño de mi UTAUloid :D). Archivo:Xiibi-Kurai_Eren.jpg <- Es la álter ego de Kasai Erena. Es yandere y representa el odio que siente hacia su otra álter ego. Archivo:Xiibi-Kasai_Eren.jpg <- Bura-Chan quiere abrazarte! :3 Vídeos que molan :33 thumb|300px|left|muy bueno xDD thumb|300px|center|2ª parte :3 thumb|300px|right|descojonante :'D Subpáginas Las voy a poner de nuevo porque al hacer la copia de seguridad de mi user lo borré sin querer e_eU * 私の友達を見る (Mis amigos :D) * Mis regalos * Mis sprites e imágenes * Mis canciones favoritas de Vocaloid * Otras canciones que me gustan * Mis novelas * Mis placas * Mis animes favoritos * Mis pokes de guardería * Mi equipo * Juego de Liz * Rincón de firmas x3 Páginas Página de reflexiones Firma x3 Archivo:Utaune nami icon by yen.png Nami ♪ Nami·~Fire Endless Night!~Archivo:Len icon.gif 19:48 21 ene 2012 (UTC) Encuesta xD ¿Te gusta mi página? ¡SÍ! La A-D-O-R-O *o* Está bien... Regular... Mala... |}